Viva La Revolution
by sherriahstargirl
Summary: When they ninja world is falling apart it's up to the younger generation to keep everyone alive. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and some more later on get trained to be the special group that keeps the nations at peace with one another. Can Konan keep Peins wish?


"Leave and join me." The cold blue eyes bore into the pinkette. Leave Konoha. She couldn't. It was close to impossible but something about the dark blue paper flower drew Sakura in. There was no malice or deceit inside Konan's eyes just straight desperation.

"Why me?" Was that all she could say out of her mouth? Come on Sakura think straight! Konan look away to the pink girl, her gaze hit a random tree that was more leaned to the right than the others in the forest. The green surrounded everything except for that one tree that looks sickly.

"Do you see that tree over there?" Konan's signature akatsuki cloak rustled and she lifted her arm to point at the tree in her thoughts. Sakura nodded as she rose from her seated position on the grass. "Heal it."

Sakura stared at the akatsuki like she grew two heads. Her quick glance at the tree she summed up that indeed the oak was sick but her medic abilities applied to humans. The Fifth Hokage never taught her how to heal any other beings. Konan saw the confusion and a tug on her emotionless lips. "Nature has objects filled with chakra flowing through them. Even this weak tree. Fix it."

Sakura gazed at the tree unsure but she was so curious to see if her powers could even help trees. She walked briskly to the tree and laid a glowing green hand along the rough bark of the trunk. She felt her chakra soaring through the tree even to the bottom roots underground. It didn't take long for Sakura to find the agent responsible for disintegrating the inside of the tree. She focused the chakra finely and pulled her hand from the brown trunk. Sakura stared down at her glowing hands as there was a blob a poison following her hands.

"Wow." Sakura stared at the black substance that flowed at her chest. "I didn't know I could do that" Konan was smiling on the inside at the younger ninja. She was going to be promising and entertaining to teach. "There is more that you can learn how to do." Konan started to walk away from the Konoha ninja but there was one thing she had to say before she left. "I will see you tomorrow. Pick three other females that are willing to learn"

With that Konan vanished leaving a confused Sakura. Did she just heal a tree? Was her question left unanswered? Was she just ordered around by the enemy? Sakura felt her body temperature rise she was used! Soon her green chakra started bubbling and the poison started to disappear. Sakura gathered all of her items in the field of trees. She came there to just relax and now she was more irritated.

Maybe Tsunade could lend her some sake.

"Who do you want to take? I suggest all of them. This is a great service to our alliance." The busty blonde offered a cup of her delicious alcohol to the quiet woman but the lady refused. "No thank you Hokage. I wish to be of a clear mind." Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow at the akatsuki member. She poured herself a cup and downed it quickly in front of her guest.

"You know Sakura is getting quite fond of the stuff. Weaning her off of it will be hard." Konan looked unfazed at the relaxed leader of the leaf village. "I'm not trying to train her to be another you. No offense. I'm offering her and other kunoichis a chance of defining themselves and learning the proper skills of being a female ninja. They have an opportunity of being great."

Tsunade nodded at her soft spoken ally. She was an odd one but when the blue flower came to her with the idea of taking kunoichis and training them to be better weapons for their villages the Hokage herself was intrigued. Of course she had to make sure she wasn't being tricked into a scam. But her she knew this was a friendly offer from the last remaining akatsuki and current leader.

Shizune walked in quietly and handed a cup of steaming green tea to the women sitting stiffly in front of the comfortable leader. She quickly left giving the blonde woman a look that said 'be nice or there will be extra paperwork for you later'

"I gave Sakura the option of choosing her teammates." Konan picked up the clay cup as she carefully sipped the liquid. It was just how she liked it. Bitter.

"Oh? That's interesting. So I'm assuming she's going to be the captain." This time Konan nodded and her gaze shifted outside to the busy city. So many people she had to protect in only a little but of time.

"Ino. You won't believe what happen to me." Sakura followed her best friend around the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino currently had her apron over her standard purple shippuden outfit. Her blonde pony tail swishing side to side. She turned around to her bubbling friend. The blossom wasn't letting her do her job but she wanted the distraction. Her parents loved Sakura so she can just say she didn't meet all her deadlines because darling Sakura was having a crisis.

"What is it Forehead? Because I'm soooo busy right now." Ino placed the package of flowers in a vase of water on the counter and leaned her elbow on the table and gave her almost sister her full attention.

"Konan, the last akatsuki, asked me to join her on some trip to make me a better ninja. Can you freaking believe it?" Ino stared wide eyed at her friend. "Did you tell Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura blushed heavily and avoided her friends smirk a small no escaped her tiny mouth. She was so pumped up on the power that Konan exerted without being forceful at all. She really admired the girl but still she was the enemy and she should have told someone, maybe even Kakashi that an S-class ninja had breached their walls.

"I'm sure she knows. You know how she is with her secret service ninjas following you all the time. She wouldn't allow some weird ninja to just up and talk to you." Ino sighed as she realizes this story wasn't as interesting she thought it was going to be. "Well. Maybe. But I healed a tree under her direction. Plus she wants me to pick three other kunoichis to join the group."

Ino's head lifted up in excitement. This sounds way better than the stupid story Chouji gave her earlier. "So are you going to join?" Sakura smiled at her friend. "Yes."

Ino stood up straight and took both white hands of the girl before of her. "I'm coming too."


End file.
